Monika
"Now You Can't Leave Me~ ❤" -Monika from "Doki Doki Literature Club" Monika is The Main Atagonist of the Video Game Doki Doki Literature Club. She seems calm and happy at first but later on she just kills your literal friends at the literature club and ONLY wants YOU to love HER. You then eventually find a way to delete her from the game files to stop this madness. She then saves you from Sayori later on in the game and then the game is deleted once and for all. Monika falls in love with whoever plays the game and that unlucky fellow was Zion (Forcedd to play it by Raven). She was first seen in The Comic "Doki Doki Literature Club" where in the beginning she is in the club room talking to a screen (From The Literature Club to Reality) in which she is talking to Zion. Zion keeps trying to delete her but Monika disabled the "DELETE" button on his keyboard. After Zion Smashes the Delete button into peaces, Monika gets a little too creepy with the love she has for him causing Zion to literally run for his life but Monika gets out of his computer into reality and makes herself huge in size and then her arm literally flys off of her and grabs Zion and the then pulls him back to her. Later On, Monika then goes blood thirsty crazy for Zion in the game while he's trapped in there and starts to glitch the game out by Hanging Sayori, Yuri stabbing herself and Natsuki puking and snapping her neck. Zion thenbacks away but then Monika grabs him in her arms and then turns herself into Yuri, Then Sayori and finally Natsuki to try to win his heart. This doesn't work though as Zion runs out of her grip and he screams and yells to get out and eventually gets out of the game. Monika then reaches her arm out of the screen to try to grab him but Zion dodges the arm. Now back to the beginning where Monika was huge and Zion was caught. Monika calls Zion her love right as she's about to do something. Fortunately, Eve and Others step in and try to stop Monika but Monika just simply kicks them away as she's still huge but only Papyrus and Swap Papyrus dodged the attack. Monika then is stopped by Raven when she uses a giant hose and sprays ton of water onto her causing her to get weakened (because since she was controlling the code, she had some electricity in her causing water to make her be weakened), drop Zion (he lands on a giant pillow) and fall to the ground as others get into on the scene and attack her. Monika then was no longer part of the code and so she was in normal size again lying on the ground. Her club mates Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri help her up and they all walk into the sunset now part of reality. Info: * Is very calm in character bu for her love she's completely different * Loves whoever plays the Game * Plays Piano and Sings * Weak to Water (when she's in control of the code) Abilities: * Able to change her body forms such as making her limbs fall off of her, change size, and even shapeshift into others! (when she's in control of the code) * Able to trap others inside her game Appearances: # Doki Doki Literature Club # Summer Fun # New Comic Project.EXE # Error Strikes Back # The Mountain Category:Characters